Looney Party Switch!- Nintendo Switch
Looney Party Switch!: November 21, 2018- Nintendo Switch Boards- LooneyTown Witch Hazel’s Haunted House Freezy’s Ice Palace Lava Land Marvin The Martian’s Spaceship In The Stone Age The Garden Of Eden Satan’s Kingdom (unlockable) Modes- Party Time! Minigame Madness Bonus Games Story Mode Minigame Modes- Battle For The Minigame Cup Coin Challenge Free Play Step It Up The River Challenge 2 On 2 Tournament Duel Battle Solo- The loonies are having a nice day in LooneyTown. Until, evil pirates come and takes over LooneyTown! It's up to you to save the day! 4 Player Minigames Attack Of The Bees- You walk through a forest with a bunch of vicio. us bees. If you get stinged 3 times you're out Shoot The Aliens- Shoot the aliens to get points. The player who shoots the most aliens wins! Turbo Cars- Whoever is at the finish line first wins! Ice Cream Catch- Whoever puts the most ice cream scoops on a cone, without falling down wins! Don't Wake Up The Zombie- Pat on the Zombie's head but don't wake him up. Whoever pats the zombie's head without waking him up wins! Eat That Pizza!- Whoever eats the most pizza slices wins! Camera Shy- Whoever takes the most photographs of the green leopard wins! Paint Job- Whoever paints the most wins! Sky Bumper- Whoever gets to the pink cloud without falling wins! Dribble, Dribble, Dribble- Whoever dribbles the most wins! Snack Attack- Whoever eats the most snacks wins! Skydiving- Whoever gets to the ground first while avoiding the traps wins! Mouse Trap- Whoever catches the most mice wins! Dance Showdown- Whoever does all the dance moves correctly wins! Guess Who- Whoever answers the person's face and body correctly wins! Hide And Seek- Whoever finds Professor Mcduck first wins! Catch That Fish- Whoever catches the most fish wins! Wrestling Match- Whoever knocks out the other players wins! Guess That Song- Whoever guesses the song close or correctly wins! Draw!- Whoever draws the most things correctly wins! On Top Of Volcano- The player last standing wins! It's Raining Bombs!- Last player standing wins! Basketball- Whoever makes the most shots wins! Tanks A Lot- Last player standing wins! Butterfly Hunt- Whoever catches the most butterflies wins! Save The Eggs- Whoever catches the most eggs wins Crime Heist- Whoever escapes the police first wins! Saving Time- Whoever moves the clock to the correct time the most is the winner! Opposites- Whoever says the correct opposites of a word the most wins! Fruit For All- Whoever catches the most fruit wins! Where Is It?- Whoever finds the 3 things that were hidden first wins! Questions About Everything- Whoever answers the most questions correctly wins! Puzzle Time- Whoever puts together the puzzle the fastest is the winner! Looney Bowling- Whoever knocks down the most pins wins! Laser Tag- Last player standing wins! Whack- A-Mole- Whoever whacks the most moles wins! Bath Time- Whoever washes their cat the fastest wins! So Long, Satan- Whoever shoots the most Satans wins! Water Fight- Last player standing is the winner! Carrot Harvest- Whoever grabs the most orange carrots wins! Don't grab the decayed carrots. 2. 1 VS 3 Minigames- 41. Freeze!- Solo: Try to freeze all of the team players by touching them. Team: Try to avoid getting frozen. You can save a player by saying their name 3 times. 42. Call The Cops- Solo: Try to arrest all of the team players and take them to prison. Team: Try to avoid getting arrested. You can save your teammates by touching them if they're in prison 43. You Can't Catch Me- Solo: Run away from the team players Team: Try to catch the solo player 44. Punch Out- Solo: Avoid getting punched 3 times by the team players. Team: Punch the solo player 3 times to win. 45. The Ghost- Solo: Run away from the team players. Team: Using a flashlight, try to find the solo player by putting the light on the solo player. 46. Tug Of War- Solo: Try to pull the rope out of the team players hands. Team: Try to pull the rope out of the solo player's hands. 47. Alien Invasion- Solo: Try to shoot the team players. Team: Try to shoot the spaceship 3 times 48. Charades!- Solo: Try hard to not let the team players know what are you doing. Team: Try to guess what the solo player is doing 49. Do That Dance!- Solo: Do different dance moves that the team players must do. Team: Copy the solo player’s dance moves 3. 2 VS 2 Minigames 50. Escape The Dungeon- Work together to avoid the traps and escape the dungeon. 51. War Of The Pirates- Try to shoot the other team’s pirate ship. 52. The Craziest Race Ever- Work together to get to the finish line 53. Soccer!- Kick the soccer ball into the other team’s goal 3 times to win! 54. Plane Dippy- The team who flies to the sun first wins! 55. Kill The Germs!- The team that kills the most germs wins! 56. Hush Little Baby- The team who calms down the most babies wins! 57. Catching Bulls- The team who catches the most bulls wins! 58. Robot Battle- The team left standing wins! 4. Battle Minigames- Wager coins and the winner gets all the coins! 5. Boss Battles Minigames- Answer Looney tunes questions to defeat bosses 59. The Storm 60. The Evil Robot 61. The Giant Zombie 62. The Attack Of The Invisible Man 63. The Ice Monster 64. The Killer Snowman 65. The Lava Machine 66. The Frightening Volcano 67. The Talking Spaceship 68. The Ugly Alien 69. The Creepy Giant 70. The Gigantic Dinosaur 71. The Dangerous Devil Lion 72. The Sneaky Serpent 73. The Dumb Goliath 74. The Stupid Satan 6. Duel Minigames- 75. Let’s Have A Race!- Whoever gets to the finish line first wins! 76. Pick A Card- Last player standing is the winner! 78. Chopy Chops- The player who chops the most veggies wins! 79. Home Runs- Whoever gets 3 home runs first wins! 80. Swat!- Whoever kills the most flies wins! 81. Aim For The Game- Whoever gets the most points wins! 82. Mystery Gifts- Last player standing wins! 83. Golf- Whoever hits the most golf balls wins! 84. Pizza Delivery- Whoever delivers the pizza first wins! 85. Avoid The Spikes!- The player who gets to the finish line first while avoiding the spikes wins. 86. Balloon Pop- Whoever inflates the balloon the most without popping it wins! 87. Dodgeball!- The player who gives out the most hits wins! 88. Up, Up, Up- Last player standing is the winner! 89. Fire Safety- Whoever puts out the fire first wins! 90. The Code- Whoever opens the 3 safes first wins! 91. Skiing- Whoever gets to the finish line first wins! 92. Lightsaber Battle - Last Player standing wins 93. Bingo- Whoever gets a bingo first wins! 7. Challenge Minigames- 94. Carry The Boxes- Catch the falling boxes without dropping them. 95. Different Fruits- Remember the 3 fruits to win! 96. Correct Cakes- Put the correct toppings on the cake to win! 97. Balls, Balls, Balls- Try to stand on a ball for one minute to win! 8. 1-player Minigame 98. Scare The Ghosts- Scare all of the ghosts to win! 99. Free The Lizards- Free all of the lizards to win! 100. Scary Sharks-Avoid getting eaten by the sharks to win! 101. Corn Cob Challenge- Eat all of the corn cobs to win! 102. Sledding- Get to the finish line while avoiding the logs to win! 103. Driver’s Ed- Get to the finish line while not crashing to win! 104. Puzzles- Complete 3 puzzles to win! 105.Shoot The Blue Cans- Shoot all of the blue cans to win! 106. Tie Your Shoes- Tie both of your shoes in 2 minutes to win! 107. All About Hammering- Hammer 20 nails in 1 minute to win! 108. Wake Up- Get your clothes on in 1 minute to win! 109. Brush Your Teeth- Brush your teeth in 30 seconds to win! 110. Connect The Dots- Connect the dots of 5 pictures to win! You have a minute for each picture 111. Jingle Bells- Put all of the ornaments on the christmas tree in 1 minute to win! 112. Simon Says- Do what the screen says to win Bonus Games- Tic-Tac-Toe- get 3 in a row 3 times to win! Tag!- Try not to be tagged for 3 minutes to win! Hide And Go Seek- Try to find your friends in the light or in the dark The Math Challenge- Give your friends math problems to get points! Truth Or Dare Minigame Categories- 4-Player 1 VS 3 2 VS 2 Battle Minigames Boss Battles Duel Minigames Challenge Minigames 1-Player Minigames Playable Characters: Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Porky Pig Elmer Fudd Tweety Sylvester Yosemite Sam Pepe Le Pew Taz Larry Foghorn Leghorn Granny Speedy Gonzales Lola Bunny Super Rabbit (unlockable) Gossamer (unlockable) Bosko (unlockable)